Cowboy Casanova (America x Writer) WARNING-: LEMONISH CONTENT AHEAD
by TheFeatheredOtaku125
Summary: As i said in the title, there is a lemon in progress, so blah, blah, blah...Don't like...BE GONE! And i got this idea from, listening to Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood, and i think it describes America veeerry well...Welp...Enjoy and don't beat me if it's bad. Remember, i use flames to roast marshmallows and boil pasta for Italy! 3 3


**Chapter One: Florida**

"Rrrrraaaaaacheeeell!" An all too familiar male voice yells. "What?! What the hell do you want now?!" I yell back from my bedroom, slamming my book down on the couch. As usual, Germany was irritating the hell out of me, disturbing my peace, and yelling at me for something I didn't do. "Come down here!" He yells more loudly. "Why?!" I argue back. "BECAUSE ZHERE IS A MEETING UND YOU ARE A COUNTRY!" He screams, making the walls vibrate. I grumble to myself, slowly get off the couch, and trudge down the stairs. "Because you are a country...Because you are a country my ass, blond bastard…" I mock quietly as I reach the bottom of the stairs, entering the conference room. There, all the countries are sitting together. I sit next to America. He glances at me and flashes me his typical layed-back grin. "Hey Rachel dude-" I raise an eyebrow at him, cutting him off. "Oh, riiiiight...Dude-_ette_..." He says, correcting himself and scratching the back of his neck. "Sometimes I forget you're even a-" "Alfred F. Jones, if you dare finish that sentence, Florida will cease to exist." I threaten, looking him dead in his electric-blue eyes. "Heh heh...Sorry Ray..." He apoligizes, grinning widely and moving closer to me. My face heats up a bit. Little does he know, I've had the biggest crush on him ever since we were little. I space out a bit, entranced by his handsome gaze...'_I wonder if Florida's big...Maybe I should ask...? Yeah...It'd be awkward, but hey...We've been friends for a long time!' _I think my eyebrows furrowing, as they do when I'm deep in thought. America nudges me. "So what's up?" He asks. "W-Well...I was wondering..." I stop and gaze around at the chattering countries. "Howbigisflorida...?" He cocks his head. "What was that...?" He questions. I inhale and exhale slowly and lean towards his ear. "H-How...Big are you...?" I ask, blushing redder than one of Spain's tomatoes and looking down. He blushes and gapes at me. "Uh...Ah..." He swallows and continues, "Nine..." He mumbles. "_Inches?"_ I reply blushing at the thought. "Yeah..." He snickers a bit, releasing a little tension. "I wouldn't be called the 'third largest country in the world' without a reason!" I giggle and shove him playfully. "Why do you want to know...?" He asks, looking at me as if I have three heads. "W-Well...I-I was just gonna tell you-" "VILL EVERYVONE SHUT UP?!" Germany yells, cutting me off and catching everyone's attention. '_Damn that Ludwig...Oh well...I'll tell him later...' _I think staring at the handsome American.

_...A little while later, at my house..._

I yawn and flop down on the couch. Jacob joins me, curling up an closing his amber eyes. I smile and reach for my phone. _He's a good time, cowboy casanova leaning up against the record machine...He looks like a cool drink of water, but he's candy coated misery...He's the devil in disguise...He's a snake with blue eyes-_ I touch the screen, immediately stopping America's text tone. "Alright, alright! I hear you, ya retarded piece of scrap metal!" I say, checking my messages. Text from America. _hey can i hang out? _It reads. I text back: _Sure... _I send the message. And place my phone next to Jacob, who cracks open his amber eyes and rests his tawny muzzle on his paws. I sigh. _'...He's a snake with blue eyes...Pft...Describes Al, only he's more like a little puppy with blue eyes...Heh heh...' _I think staring at my silver-cased phone. _He's a good time cowboy casanova- _I cut off the ringtone by tapping the screen, roughly. "Sssshhh!" I hiss to the cell phone. _cool. see ya soon! _I slump backwards and sigh dreamily. _DING DONG! 'Well that was fast...' _I think asI get up and skip to the door happily. I open it and I'm lifted off the ground in a tight bear hug. I blush deep red. "Ya know...You still didn't tell me what you were gonna say..." America whispers, locking eyes with me. Without thinking, I press my lips to his in a soft kiss. He doesn't kiss back and I pull away, ashamed of my impulsive action. "I-I'm sorry, Al...I-I just-" He cuts me off by cupping my cheek with his hand and pressing his lips to mine in a swift kiss. "So...Y-You like me too...?" I question, blushing. "Who wouldn't! You're smart, pretty, and the only one who doesn't complain to me about my diet!" He explains. I giggle, bashfully. "Now that you mention it," I begin, jokingly, "you should cut down on the burgers..." He smirks, closes the front door with his foot, and turns back to me. I look over at Jacob, who gets the message and trots into the kitchen to continue his nap. " 'Don't want to scar the poor pup, do we, Al?" I ask, suggestively, running my index finger from his chest down to his stomach. He raises an eyebrow at me and leans back in to kiss me.

_You better take it from me..._

I return the kiss, running my fingers throught his soft, dusty-blonde hair and closing my brown orbs. His hands snake around my waist as we walk backwards to the couch, everntually falling into it, with him on top.

..._That boy is like a disease..._


End file.
